Nina/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "It's good to meet you. I'm Nina. Niles is my father, but let's not worry about him. I'm gonna do what I think is right!" Home * "A forbidden love between Heroes from different worlds... Oh, now that sounds juicy. Returning home would tear them apart, but if they stay together... This is getting good!" * "I was raised in the Deeprealms, but sometimes I'd sneak out to pursue my true calling as a chivalrous thief!" * "Consider this your lucky day! I'm gonna start going on patrols with you. What's with that look? It's for your safety! You can't fight, so it's dangerous for you to go alone. I'll be your bodyguard!" * "Is it just me, or does your weapon share a special bond with Prince Alfonse's weapon? Hey, let's store them beside each other in the armory and see if any sparks fly!" * "Oh, I was just reading this book—a totally normal book. So don't even bother asking my parents about it! While we're on the topic, anything you hear about my books or reading habits is a complete lie. All right?" * "Oh, now those two would make a great pair... Hehe—gyah! How long have you been there?! Hi from Friend! Bye!" (Greeting from friend) * "Heehee... I've had such good daydreams since coming here. It feels like I'm still in one. I can even feel a hand...on...my shoulder... EEK! Kiran?! Wh-what's the big idea, huh? Speak up before approaching someone who's daydreaming! I was just imagining what might happen if a Summoner happened to summon a certain Hero... Don't tell me that's not the best combo! Summoner and summoned! A story of the bond they share... And the sad fate that awaits them as they're one day forced to return to their homes. It practically writes itself because it describes us so— So...perfectly... Hadn't thought about that before... Kinda makes me sad. After all this time we've spent together, one day... Well, let's not dwell on it. We've still got a long way to go before we say our good-byes! I'll find all sorts of creative ways to keep you happy until then... Like sending all our enemies up to the heavens!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "What is it? It's not like I'm doing anything strange! Honest!" * "If THAT Hero and THAT Hero were together... Oh, wow..." * "Is my father here? It's not like I want to see him. I was just thinking about what a pain it would be if he was." * "You know, I used to be a thief. You should send me out to scout on the enemy!" * "Ahh! Don't creep up on me like that! I was daydreaming! It was so nice, and you ruined it." * "If I could summon Heroes, I'd summon so many different people…" * "There's so much to see here, so many people to... I mean, so many things to learn! I hope I get to stay!" Map * "K!" * "Nina time!" * "Let me get a taste." Level Up * "This is one daydream you can't wake me from!" (5-6 stats up) * "Not bad, not bad... But next time will be even better!" (3-4 stats up) * "Sometimes you have to take the thorns with the roses." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks for the new power! Today will have a storybook ending!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "In your dreams..." * "I spy a corpse." * "Here's a taste!" * "Let's have some fun." Defeat * "I guess dreams don't come true…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts